Confessions of the Heart
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: Momo wasn't sure what possessed her then, but suddenly she had taken his advice and gone with her gut. Taking a step forward, invading the half and half hero's space, she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "It's okay." (Warning: TodoMomo Lemon)


Hi! Took a short intermission from writing 'Waking the Fallen' to put this together. :)

 **Warning:** This is definitely a TodoMomo smut one shot. I've edited the mature parts down for FanFiction but if you want to read the whole story you can find it under my same name on Archive of Our Own (link in my profile).

Disclaimer: Don't own Boku no Hero

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu**

"That's Todoroki!"

"Oh! And isn't that a first year?"

"A love confession! I've never seen one in person!"

Momo looked over her classmates' heads and out the second floor window. Across the grass, over by the first of many training halls Momo could clearly see Todoroki's signature red and white hair as he stood in front of a younger classmen.

He had gotten taller since first year. Where before he and Momo had been about the same height now he easily stood a head and a half above her. And that wasn't all, he had always been popular with his pretty boy good looks, but now some of the boyish features of youth were gone leaving a man behind.

Todoroki was more popular than ever.

They were too far away to hear what was being said, but the intent was clear. The younger classmen had gotten closer to Todoroki than what would be considered socially acceptable. Then, in a span of a heartbeat, the younger classman had pushed up onto her toes and kissed the half and half hero in front of everyone.

"Wahhh!" The girls by Momo's side exclaimed in mixture of shock and excitement at having caught the act. The creation hero's own eyes widened at the brashness of the action and she inhaled deeply as a dull thud echoed through her chest.

A cold anger swept over her. And Momo brought her hand up to her breast shocked at her own reaction before quickly turning away from the scene.

It hurt. And it didn't make any sense. Why would she care if Todoroki-san was in a relationship? He was just a classmate. Just a friend. Nothing more. The only reason she could think to explain her sudden anger was disappointment in herself. Disappointment that she, a hero, was prying into someone's private moments. And worse, it was Todoroki-san's private life, one of the people she admired most. This wasn't what a hero would do. There really wasn't any other reason for the sudden hurt and anger that she was feeling except if it was towards herself.

A hand on her arm, startled Momo out of her thoughts. "Yaomomo are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?" Momo blinked innocently at Kyouka Jirou.

The earphone jack hero looked hard at her best friend for a moment before sighing. "It's bad to keep things in, you know? I'm your friend if you want to talk."

Momo threw her a soft smile. "Of course! I know I can always count on you. But there really is nothing wrong."

Stuffing her hands into her oversized school cardigan, Jirou made a nondescript noise in the back of her throat. "If you say so."

* * *

 **Todoroki**

Shoto wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his school uniform again. He received love confessions all the time but this had been the third girl in four months to force herself on him.

The half and half hero ran a hand through his hair. His admirers were becoming increasingly more aggressive. Worse still, some of the girls from class had seen this latest incident and had made a fuss all of lunch.

How annoying.

The half and half hero leaned back in his chair and glanced at the classroom clock. Still forty-five minutes to go. He was feeling particularly agitated since that earlier event and was itching to get out to field training and work out some of his frustration.

Shoto tapped his foot in irritation. He could still taste the girl's lipstick or gloss, whatever they call it, on his lips. How could girls wear that sort of stuff? It was sticky and tasted nasty. It made no sense. Did they really think some pink would make them look better?

Glancing sideways at his seat partner, Shoto watched as Yaoyorozu ignored his fidgeting to continue to take diligent notes on the lecture. Her back was straight in her chair and her characters all neat and legible on the paper. Had she heard about the earlier incident? Anger piqued at his senses, it's not his fault that girls seemed to flock to him. Their attention was unwanted. It's not like he asked to be kissed.

A frown pulled at Shoto's lips, even if she did know she didn't let on. Yaoyorozu was, if nothing, proper. She didn't seem like the type to gossip or pry into other people's business. His eyes scanned her face and Shoto noted Yaoyorozu didn't appear to wear anything on her lips.

Yaoyorozu was proper and practical. Partly why Todoroki got along so well with her. She might have some self-confidence issues, which he didn't fully understand, but overall Momo Yaoyorozu made sense.

He looked down again at her notebook. It was all so neat and he had the sudden urge to draw on it. Would she be mad? Leaning over, Shoto gave into his sudden impulse.

Momo stopped mid-sentence to watch as her seatmate leaned over her desk and doodled a quick image of a cat at the top of the page. It looked like Aizawa-sensei with his signature scarf and was staring out from a sleeping bag. Yaoyorozu covered her mouth with her hand to hide the soft giggle at the image.

The young creation hero shot a quick glance to the front of the classroom before she leaned back over to Todoroki's side to draw in his notebook. The tip of her ponytail brushed against his arm. It tickled but he refused to flinch.

He waited for her to return to her side before looking down at the drawing. It was a grumpy cat version of himself. Although in black and white, it was pretty evident it was supposed to have his red and white characteristics. Shoto brought his hand up to cover his mouth and the smirk that had appeared.

He was starting to feel slightly better as his blue and gray eyes met Yaoyorozu's smiling onyx ones.

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu**

A few days later

"Before you leave. Tomorrow's training will be a partner battle." Aizawa's deadpan voice carried over the eager young heroes.

"You'll be allowed to pick who you work with," Everyone sat up straighter in their seats and a murmur of excitement passed through the classroom before all were back at attention as Aizawa's tired eyes glared out at the students. "Choose your partner carefully. Tomorrow's exercise will be based on how well you work as a team. I suggest you all think hard about what kind of person will balance you out and make you stronger. That's all. Class dismissed."

A buzz swept the classroom. Team battles were always exciting and now that they could choose their partners the intensity could be taken up a notch.

Who should she pick? Her quirk was pretty versatile but it took her awhile to make anything complicated and, although better than first year, Momo was a strategist, not an impulse fighter. She'd need someone who could cover for the traits she was lacking.

"Yaoyorozu, let's be partners."

Surprised, Momo's eyes widened and she quickly turned to look at the two toned boy next to her. "Todoroki-san! Are you sure? I thought you'd team up with Midoriya-san or Iida-san…"

"If Midoriya and I were partners we'd cause too much damage. We don't know what the task is tomorrow. You're better at _operation_ planning than I am, and your quirk is more versatile than mine. I can go all out without worry since your quirk balances mine out." He said it like it was a known fact. The matter already closed in his mind. And Momo couldn't stop a shaky smile from spreading across her face that he thought so highly of her.

She trusted Todoroki-san. He was the best in their class and always made the best decisions in battle. She still had a lot to learn. And that's probably why her heart had expanded in her chest and a knot formed in her stomach at his observations. This was a great opportunity to test her abilities and get his opinion on how she had improved.

"Sure!"

\- Next day-

It was a relatively simple mission. Structured the same as the training they had three years ago, back in first year with All Might. Infiltrate a building and either defeat the "villains" or secure the missile. Except it had been three years since that first training and so much had happened since.

Yaoyorozu was filled with a rush of excitement. It was almost nostalgic to be standing here memorizing floor plans. They had all come a long way. The training at U.A. and their own personal battles these last years had not only improved their quirks but their judgment and teamwork.

The only trick this time around was that they didn't know who their opponents would be. Aizawa-sensei had given each team a floor plan and had them all wait in separate rooms to strategize.

"Do you think my plan will work?" Momo glanced over to the two toned boy stretching on the other side of the room.

"If it doesn't we will improvise," he said nonchalantly as he raised his arms above his head. "Don't think too much Yaoyorozu. Sometimes it's best to go with your gut in battle."

She hummed in agreement and turned around to memorize the map one last time. She had to admit she was getting a bit nervous. She wanted to show them, show him, that she had improved since first year. The light indicating it was time flashed. It was now or never. Momo took a deep breath and turned...to find Todoroki standing right behind her.

He was close. So close her breasts skimmed his chest. Butterflies erupted in her stomach that had nothing to do with the training.

When had he gotten so close? How had she not noticed?

His eyes had dilated at the sudden contact and it took him half a heartbeat too long to take a step back, quietly exclaiming he was sorry.

Momo wasn't sure what possessed her then, but suddenly she had taken his advice and gone with her gut. Taking a step forward, invading the half and half hero's space, she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "It's okay." Before brushing past him and out towards the training field.

What on Earth had possessed her to think that was a good idea! Momo berated herself internally and her sudden rush of impulsiveness. She was so embarrassed! Her face a beet red that rivaled the half and half hero's hair.

Todoroki-san would think her just as bad as that girl that kissed him the other day!

Too distracted by her own inner turmoil, Momo had missed Todoroki's sharp intake of breath as her lips skimmed his ear. Fire had erupted behind his blue and gray eyes as he clenched his fists at the feelings she had elicited before following his partner out the door.

* * *

 **Todoroki**

A week later

He was irritated. Yaoyorozu had been ignoring him since the incident. Well, maybe not ignoring. They still talked in class and around others but anytime he tried to pull her aside she'd run off.

Knowing her, Yaoyorozu was embarrassed. He wasn't the best at talking or even dealing with people but even he understood that what she had done was no accident.

Shoto frowned as he got to his school locker. Even though they had won the match, he had stayed up all night thinking about the incident. Playing the moment over and over in his mind. Usually he was good at compartmentalizing events, years of experience with his family had taught him how to push thoughts off to be dealt with later. And that skill had lead them to victory last week. But this incident came back every night without fail. Electricity would course through his veins every time he thought of her lips skimming his ear and his breath would speed up.

It was exhilarating.

Opening his locker, a couple of love letters fell out. Todoroki sighed. It wasn't unexpected, but really was starting to get annoying. He was about to slam the locker shut but a black bento box caught his eyes.

That was new…

"Is that a _bento_?!" Mineta Minoru had appeared out of thin air to hover around the half and half hero's locker.

"Whoa! A bento!" Krishima exclaimed in shock from his left.

"Open it up dude!" came Kaminari's voice from his other side. Suddenly Todoroki was surrounded by his class as everyone tried to see what the excitement was about. Giving into peer pressure Shoto opened the lid.

Neatly packed was an array of foods and below the first section an assortment of handmade chocolates. Whoever left it obviously put in a lot of work.

A low exclamation rushed over the crowd.

"Todoroki you lucky bastard…" Mineta had gone green with envy.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"He has too! Look how much time some innocent girl put into this!"

Shoto had actually wanted to throw it away. But...as his eyes roamed over his classmates, pausing a second longer over Yaoyorozu's onyx eyes he was filled with spiteful anger.

Picking up one of the handmade chocolates he stuffed it in his mouth and instantly regretted his actions as Yaoyorozu turned away.

He didn't understand.

Why did he suddenly feel like he failed a test? And why did his insides suddenly twist with guilt? He didn't get it. He handed the bento to Mineta who eagerly seized the lunchbox. He needed to go after her but the swarm of people around him wouldn't let him out as they berated him for either eating from the bento or not taking the meal.

He'd have to talk to Yaoyorozu later. Whether she was willing or not. She was the one causing his inner turmoil that much he understood. And as an up and coming hero, he couldn't afford to have these emotional rollercoasters.

-Later that day -

Shoto was pissed. As soon as he was about to pull Yaoyorozu to the side some stupid underclassmen had asked to speak to her in private. And because the assistant class representative was a good person she had obliged. It made his blood boil that she rather speak to that _boy_ , than to him. He stuffed his books angrily into his backpack.

"Todoroki!"

Shoto turned at the sound of his name to see Kyouka Jirou glaring up at him. He raised a brow in question. He had only rarely ever talked to the earphone jack hero and never outside of class. Another new event for the day.

"You two are perfect for each other! You both are denser than a door!" She chastised loudly, as if her raised voice could penetrate his thick skull.

Todoroki's temper flared to the surface from the day's earlier events and he was tempted to bite back but settled for a well-placed glare, "explain."

"You've both liked each other for forever but neither of you have figured it out! The romantic tension is getting out of control!"

"Who are you talking about?"

Jirou growled. "Like I said, dense." And with that turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving behind a perplexed hero.

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu**

It had upset her more than she wanted to admit to see him eat that chocolate. As if it was a direct jab at her. Which didn't make any sense, no matter how she thought about it.

She sighed for what must have been the millionth time since the training incident. Even now her cheeks would flush with embarrassment when she thought of her indecent act. And to make matters worse she was such a coward. Every time Todoroki wanted to talk to her she would run away. She couldn't even take responsibility for her own actions. Not becoming of a hero at all.

She needed to apologize.

Momo sighed again. Maybe this wasn't the best of her ideas.

In her effort to make amends with the half and half hero she had convinced herself that the best way to show she was sorry was by making him chocolates. Except she had never cooked before and even turned Kyouka down when she offered to help.

Not her smartest decision. Yaoyorozu sighed again.

She had watched online videos and figured as a rising heroine and creation specialist that it couldn't be that hard to make chocolates. Apparently though, by the mess she made and her now drying sorry excuse for chocolates that it was a lot harder than she had thought. Maybe she should have made something easier for her first try in the kitchen.

"What were you trying to make?"

Yaoyorozu's eyes snapped up and a deep blush spread across her face. At the outer perimeters of the kitchen stood none other than the boy she had been trying to reconcile with.

"Chocolate." She begrudgingly admitted.

He smirked, "Couldn't you have just bought some?"

"I wanted to try making it myself...it didn't look this hard in videos."

"Seems like a you problem." He chuckled.

She shot the half and half hero a glare. Sticking out her tongue, "I thought you went out with everyone to go shopping?"

"I got what I needed." He held up a small bag that she hadn't noticed earlier.

They looked at each other for a minute. This was the perfect time to say she was sorry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Todoroki-san I.."

"I'll help you clean up," he interrupted. Already walking into the kitchen and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Stunned, Momo lost her nerves and could only mumble out a quiet "Thank you."

A comfortable silence fell over them then as they cleaned. It felt so natural to be around the half and half hero, like she could be herself. Even now, as they stood next to each other washing dishes and their fingers occasionally brushing for a second too long, sending small sparks up her spine, she felt comfortable.

"Todoroki-san thank you again for helping me clean."

"It's fine," he said glancing away. "I've actually been wanting to talk to you." The tips of his ears had gone red, the only indication of his discomfort voicing his thoughts.

"I know. And I'm sorry for avoiding you." She paused for a second as a blush crept up her neck. "I was actually making chocolates to say sorry. Sorry for my forward actions during the training. I put you in an awkward position and then ran away from you when you wanted to talk." She turned fully toward him and gave a small, proper bow. "Please forgive me!"

"Ah there's no need for that," he said quickly before turning to face her fully as she straightened.

"But…" Determination flashed through his eyes and Shoto took a half a step forward before leaning down. In the same voice that she had used only a week ago, he whispered in her ear, "You better take responsibility."

The effect was instant. Electricity shot through the creation hero's veins. And a low sultry moan escaped her lips as Todoroki's teeth grazed her ear before pulling away slowly.

His simple action had lit a fire in her and the only one who could save her was the man standing in front of her. She wanted more and it must have shown on her face because his eyes suddenly turned hungry.

Painfully slow, his head bent down to just a hairbreadth away from her mouth before touching their lips in a chaste kiss. It was like a sudden gravitational field pulled the two heroes together. Suddenly she was pushing herself fully into the hard plans of his body, pliant and willing. She grasped onto his shirt to keep from falling.

He couldn't think. He'd kissed women before but nothing compared to this. Her lips were soft and her curves fit into the hard lines of his body so nicely. One of his hands had roughly grabbed her small waist in his sudden hunger and the other had grabbed her neck. He couldn't get enough. Roughly pushing into her, he took advantage of her small gasp to push his tongue past her lips. Angling his head to better plunder her mouth.

A loud slam of someone's door upstairs had both heroes jumping away. Breathing heavy, they stared at each other as both attempted to get their breathing under control.

Feeling suddenly awkward Momo bit her lip and brought her hand to her chest. Hunger had rekindled in Todoroki's eyes at the action and he took a step towards her, intent on resuming when voices from outside, announcing the return of the shoppers, had him pausing and Momo's eyes widening.

"Thank you again for helping clean Todoroki-san," she breathed slowly before escaping back to her room.

* * *

 **Todoroki**

He couldn't stop touching her. Ever since that first kiss he had become addicted to the feel of Yaoyorozu and the feelings she elicited in his body. His fingers would linger on hers in class when passing papers and on the occasion that they had cleaning duty together he'd push her lithe body against the wall and roughly claim her mouth. It was addicting but impossible with semester ending to find time to properly explore these feelings.

Shoto laid his head on the table. Exams were coming up but his mind couldn't focus on the notes underneath his head. Instead his mind kept drifting to the onyx eyed woman. Thinking about her was a lot more exciting than reading through his messy scribbles.

Not like he had to worry anyways. Shoto hardly ever studied, not that he advertised that fact. Usually he just reviewed the class notes a night or two before the exam and placed 5th or 6th in their grade. So in that sense he was doing way better than usual.

Slowly Shoto opened his heterochromia eyes to gaze at his wall. His body was feeling agitated. It was the same restlessness as when Yaoyorozu would press her body into his, spreading her delicate hands across his abdomen and gently nibble his ear. He'd push his leg between hers and grab her backside rolling his hips into hers, eliciting a deep moan from the creation hero.

 _Shit!_

He wasn't going to get anything done like this. It was too late to work out and everyone was busy studying. His body wouldn't calm down sitting here. Shoto admitted it was a bad idea but maybe he should go study with the source of his problems?

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu**

A solid knock on her door had Momo looking up from her books. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She hadn't been expecting anyone at this time of night when exams were only days away.

As she got up from her desk to answer the door she contemplated throwing a shawl over her white sleeping gown. It admittedly was one of her less decent sleeping outfits but she had decided comfort was more important than decency when she planned to study all night. Besides, it most likely was Mina or Ochaco asking for her notes.

"Todoroki-san!" Momo exclaimed in surprise as she opened the door.

"Yaoyorozu."

He was wearing a white shirt that fit his body like a second skin and his shorts were slightly loose. His red and white hair was damp from an earlier shower and framed his face accentuating his masculine features. He smelled uniquely male.

The only clue of why he was there was a couple of books held casually in his arm.

"May I come in?" His usual low voice had dropped an octave as his eyes raked her form.

Momo was struck by the same force as all their other encounters except this time it was different. It was like a secret agreement had passed between them when she had opened the door and her body was responding with a hundred times the force of their usual encounters as his heated eyes scanned her form. Her voice was lost under his intense stare and all she could do was nod silently and stand aside to let him pass.

Heat pooled in her core when his arm skimmed across her breasts as he passed. All she wanted was for him to kiss her again like he had in the kitchen. As she closed the door and turned to meet him, chastising herself for her thoughts when exams were so close, she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped as their eyes met. His eyes were burning a blue gray fire as they stared back at her.

He took a slow step closer.

"Yaoyorozu," his voice was husky as he took another step bringing him right in front of herself. Their breaths intermingling as his lips hovered over hers. A light stain of red colored her cheeks becomingly.

"Todoroki-san," she breathed softly.

Fire burned behind his blue and gray eyes at her emission and he closed the last couple of centimeters to capture her lips in a deep kiss. She hadn't even seen him put down his books when his arms circled her to hold her in place.

The same electricity from their last encounter ignited through her veins. Momo's head was swimming as her own hands splayed across his chest, feeling his muscles flex underneath his shirt.

Pressing his tongue against her jugular, Todoroki undid her hair. Midnight tresses poured down her back and he twisted his hand in the black silk. She gasped and moved against him in delight. He kissed up her neck and chin before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

Hooking a hand under her knees, Shoto lifted the creation hero easily. His mouth never leaving hers as he carried her to the bed.

Laying Momo gently down on the covers, his fingers scrunched the night shirt at her hips before pulling it over her head. Bare to the night air, Momo's nipples hardened under his intense stare. This was the farthest they had ever gone before and a deep flush spread up her body.

Before she could voice her embarrassment, his mouth was back on hers, capturing any protest. His hands ghosting across her nipples before feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands. Momo arched into his ministrations. Heat was building in her core and she squirmed under the half and half hero to try and release some of the pressure.

His fingers trailed down her stomach and made patterns over her thighs. He kissed Yaoyorozu deeply before bringing his mouth to a soft pink nipple and giving the bud a languid suck.

A deep moan escaped Momo's lips as her core tightened.

Todoroki watched her reactions. Drinking in each moan. Pampering her body with kisses and soft touches, memorizing what made her squirm with passion and drunk on the power he had over her. His own member was becoming tight. Straining against his pants and Shoto cursed as he re-adjusted himself. He couldn't take this anymore.

Shoto hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her long legs. Within a heart beat his finger was at her entrance and he lightly pressed against the young creation hero's wet folds.

Tremors took Momo suddenly, her back arching from the bed as the world went black as her insides convulsed. In the back of the onyx eyed woman's mind, she thought she heard Todoroki curse.

Shoto leaned back and quickly discarded his clothing before pulling the creation hero on top of himself. His blue and gray eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," she whispered her voice still husky and laden with the aftereffects of her orgasm.

Guiding his cock to her sex, Shoto pushed lightly against her opening allowing her juices to run down his length.

Embarrassed Momo tried to turn her head away but he caught her chin. Forcing her to look at him, his hands on her hips holding her in place, "You do it."

He was big. Bigger than what she had seen in videos. Momo bit her lip. She wasn't even sure he'd fit. But unable to rebel she allowed herself to slowly sink down onto him.

Bringing her down he placed soft kisses on her brow as she struggled to accommodate him. He wasn't even all the way in. Taking one of her breasts in his mouth he watched as her face warred between a mixture of pain and pleasure. He'd just have to ready her more.

Continuing to suckle her nipples, Shoto moved his hand between their conjoined bodies and started to rub the little nub of her sex. Momo gasped loud at the intense feeling that surged through her at the action. Rocking her hips she was caught in a hazy fog of pleasure. All she knew was that the heat was coming back and coiling in her core. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her hips as Todoroki pushed her the rest of the way down his length.

Momo's cry mixed with Shoto's gasp of pleasure at the penetration.

"Are you alright?" He breathed out against her ear.

She could only nod mutely. Her voice having escaped her. They stayed like that for a minute.

When Momo felt like she had adjusted to his size, she sat up and timidly moved against him – her small delicate fingertips scrapping slightly against his chest.

The pain of earlier was gone but it had left behind a building pressure that was too much for her body to handle and she fell on top of the man under her. His arms came up to hug her closely and then she was on her back and Shoto was above her. A light sheen of sweat coating his chest. His muscles tensed as he picked up the pace.

He was beautiful.

Her toes curled as he hit a particular deep spot. She heard someone gasping and realized that it was herself.

"You like that?" he murmured over her lips.

"Yes!" She gasped as her eyes closed as he hit the spot again. Shoto let his hand drift between their conjoined bodies and flicked her bud again.

Momo moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Todoroki's waist. He was unrelenting. Driving into her from all angles pushing her body closer to the edge again and again.

Her back arched and her body trembled as her insides fluttered around his thick cock. Momo heard the hot and cold hero sharply inhale before he pulled out and let his cum paint her body.

Leaning back on his hunches, Shoto couldn't stop the male satisfaction that coursed through him at seeing his cum all over Momo's stomach and breasts. He grinned down at the creation hero as he handed her tissues to clean up and went in to capture her lips in another deep kiss. Conveying the words he wasn't ready to say.

Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered across his lips "Will you stay?"

"Always" he whispered back as he sank back on top of the creation hero.

* * *

If you got this far good job and thank you for reading! This was originally supposed to be a short 10-12 page one shot but turned into 20 pages!

As always, if you liked it please let me know, your comments help motivate me to keep writing. :) And like I said in the notes at the top, if you want to read the explicit version you can look this story or my username up on Archive of Our Own.

Last note, I promise, if anyone knows how to request a beta reader or would like to be a beta reader please let me know.


End file.
